


Bedtime Story

by Rayj4ck



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, I posted this on tumblr as a joke, M/M, The Belgariad - Freeform, but it keeps getting notes, every week or so it'll get one or two more likes, so why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: My mom used to read this book to me when I was younger, so I thought "Why not?"





	Bedtime Story

Team RWBY had a lot of books. Whether they were Ruby and Yang’s comics, or Weiss and Blake’s novels (or Blake’s ‘Novels’), the shelves were usually stocked to the breaking point with pages. So it should have really come as no surprise when Ruby found the Belgariad. 

Weiss pushed open the door, emotionally exhausted. Sitting through one of Port’s ‘lectures’ was always draining. As her eyes swept the room, they hooked on Ruby (Sitting on her bed. Of course [Well technically now it was their bed but you’d sooner see Juane fly then get her to admit it.]) with a book in her lap, engrossed in the pages. A very familiar book.   
“Ruby! Is that my book!”  
Ruby started with an “Eep!” and quickly slammed the cover back. “Uuuhhh…No?”   
Weiss sighed and walked over. “The Belgariad.” she said, sitting down next to Ruby on her (their) bed. “Good choice, but you’re not doing it right.”  
“Weiss, I know I’m not always the best at book smarts, but I know how to read.”  
“I know that you dolt!” Weiss snapped, before calming down. “The Belgariad is not a book you  **read**. It is a book that is read **to you**.”   
“Oh?”  
“Yes. My…my mother used to read it to me and Winter every night before bed.” Weiss said, remembering the nights fondly.   
When she looked up at Ruby, the girl had that damn look in her eyes. The one Weiss couldn’t deny.   
“Ok. Fine.”  
“Woohoo!” Ruby cheered, handing the book to Weiss and laying back.

“…and that’s how I beat a Beowolf with just my teeth!”   
Blake giggled at the blatant lie/story. “Oh really?”   
“Of course!” Yang exclaimed arriving at their door. Opening it, she was greeted by the sight of Weiss sitting in her desk chair, book in her lap, Ruby tucked into their bed, looking ecstatic.   
For a second, the two pairs of grown-ass-women just stared at each other.   
“Oh Hell no! No one reads bedtime stories to my little sister but me!”  
“Yang, come on! It’s her book! And she’s really good at it! She even does the voices!”  
“I DO THE VOICES TOO!”   
“Babe, chill. Let’s give her a shot.”  
Blake laying her hand on Yang’s arm had an immediate effect. Although still grumpy, Yang sat down at her desk and said “Fine. But if I disapprove, then we’re gonna have a talk.”  
“Deal.”

Damn Weiss and her singer’s voice. 

Juane knocked at the door and waited.   
“Why are we doing this again?” Ren asked while rubbing circles into a tired Nora’s back. Pyrrha laid her head on Juane’s shoulder, eyes closed, possibly sleeping.   
“Because every night, team RWBY rushes back here like they’re being chased by Nevermores. I want to know why.” Jaune replied with determination in his voice that surprised his teammates. Maybe being a team leader was doing him some good.   
When the door opened, team JNPR was not expecting to see team RWBY dressed in their pajamas, sitting in a circle (or at least he assumed was a circle, as Yang had answered the door) around Weiss, who had a book in her lap.   
The grown-ass-adults stared at each other.   
“Well that was not what I was expecting.” Nora said, fully awake.   
A beat.  
“Ooh! Ooh ooh ooh!” Ruby noise-d, drawing the gaze of the other seven people in proximity. She had a look on her face.   
A look Weiss could read like a book.  
“No way!”   
…  
“Come on, no!”  
…  
“We’d have to start the whole first book over again!”  
Credit where it was due, Weiss resisted seven simultaneous puppy-dog-eyes for longer than anyone else ever had. 

Coco led the way down the hall, Velvet under one arm.   
“…and that’s how I beat the Deathstalker with only my shades!”   
“Naturally.” Velvet replied, shaking her head and grinning. Yatsuhashi and Fox followed, giving the pair space.   
As they walked, Velvet slowed down, listening.   
“I..I hear something.” She said, picking up the pace.   
Pushing open one of the doors that was surely meant to be closed, but wasn’t, she saw seven people seated in a circle, in their bedclothes, around an eighth person.   
Guess what the grown-ass-adults did.   
Weiss sighed, and said “Just get in here.”

And so it came to be that Weiss was reading a bedtime story to 50+ people. Getting them all in the room was a challenge, but Sun usually hung from his tail outside the window. And Neptune usually hung from Sun. Unwillingly, but still. It was a real shocker when Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin showed up to listen. It was also a shocker that so many people could sit through the same intro over and over again.   
“It’s your voice.” Ruby replied one night when Weiss voiced her thoughts to her girlfriend after storytime.   
“Oh?”  
“It’s gorgeous.”  
Weiss was glad the darkness in the room hid her blush.  


End file.
